


Хорошие и плохие дни

by stuffcobbsays



Series: Спецквест [22]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, Post-Canon, Rough Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:42:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26394346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuffcobbsays/pseuds/stuffcobbsays
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Спецквест [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1919695
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15
Collections: Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (кинки), fandom Drarry 2020 спецквест кинки





	Хорошие и плохие дни

Бывают дни, плохие дни, когда кажется, что ни один из них больше не выдержит: героический фасад Поттера трескается вместе с голосом, все дерьмо, которое, казалось бы, они так усердно чистили после Войны, вновь всплывает на поверхность, гибнут авроры и маглы, «Пророк» и Визенгамот набрасываются на них оголтелой бешеной сворой. Они не жалеют обидных слов и стесанных костяшек, и «шрамоголовый придурок» с «хорьком» звучат чаще, чем вообще-то должны себе позволять взрослые люди, но всё же: дерутся — всегда — спиной к спине, до последнего прикрывая друг друга.

И вновь побеждают.

За плохими днями следуют хорошие ночи; они занимаются любовью, и неумелая нежность Гарри, то, как аккуратно он опускается сверху, ловя губами вздох, из раза в раз сводит Драко с ума. Кожа к коже, губы к губам, тела сплетаются, перемешивается дыханье, и Драко всё кажется, что однажды они окончательно станут единым — идеальным — целым.

Бывают дни, хорошие дни, когда ничего не происходит — вся дрянь этого мира, кажется, отправляется на свои особые злодейские каникулы и дает им просто передохнуть. В аврорской раздевалке перешучиваются и часами играют в зачарованный настольный квиддич, а Гарри, наконец, сдается и запирается в кабинете, вгрызаясь в отчеты, доклады и запоздалые, на пятнадцать дюймов затейливой вязью, распоряжения.

В бумажной работе он всегда оказывается на удивление продуктивным.

За хорошими днями следуют жестокие ночи; небрежное «Скучно, господин главный аврор?», брошенное с нарочитой ехидцей — главное ювелирно рассчитать язвительный тон — действует на Поттера подобно заряженной на Конфринго печати-ловушке. Он втрахивает Драко в стену, держа его практически на весу, быстро и жестко, не заботясь о его подготовке или удовольствии, рычит «для тебя — Главный Аврор, Малфой», кусает так, что кровь выступает на коже, и синяк потом саднит еще несколько дней. И Драко кончает, не прикасаясь к себе. Зная, что после ему придется встать на колени и второй раз принять член — на этот раз в горло, пока Поттер будет держать его за волосы и выстанывать, как давно хотел оттрахать его грязный рот.

Драко никак не может определиться, какие дни ему нравятся больше.


End file.
